S01 E04 - "Parental Supervision Required"
A visit to Cairo, West Virginia goes south for the kids when they discover that the entire population of the town are werewolves with a less-than-savoury view of outsiders. Plot After the events of the last episode, the kids are on the RV, leaving Wichita Falls. Maggie receives a set of coordinates from Mal for Cairo, West Virginia, and the kids begin heading for the town. They reach the town hours later, and Brandon has a premonition of the other kids on the RV dying. He is left with the absolute knowledge of that being what occurs if he stays with them. He lies to the others about the premonition, and the group figure out that there are werewolves in Cairo. When they arrive at the town, they realise that the town is populated by a nazi - supremacist group called the ARDF. They begin to think that the entire town might be werewolves. Based on the knowledge that the townsfolk don't like outsiders, it's decided to leave Bel on the RV due to her being latina, and making Bran and Maggie stay behind as well because of their English accents. Ollie and Sam also opt to stay on the RV. Gabe, Stan, Franko and Mary and they begin chatting to the locals, discovering the depths of the prejudices and getting invited to the town barbeque. On the RV, Bran leaves to meet with Crowley, and Bran agrees to make the deal for information due to his premonition. Crowley tells him to go to Columbus, Ohio so that the others won't find out about it. Bran agrees and head back to the RV. While he was gone, it is revealed that Sam is a former marine when he freaks out and tells the other to get off the RV due to incoming missiles. Sam begins to have war flashbacks, and Maggie and Ollie restrain him. Bran, seeing the opportunity to escape unnoticed, leaves the RV and steals a car, leaving town. The others eventually notice Bran's absence, and everyone is called back to the RV when they form a plan of action. The Sniders call Petra for help, and she agrees that they will come and help find Bran when they are finished clearing a vampire nest, and to continue hunting the werewolves until then. Maggie and Bel leave to try to follow Bran, leaving the rest to take out the werewolves. Sam is sent out on a scouting mission through the mission goes awry when he is spotted by the local weapons shop. He is chased away and badly injured by bullet wounds. Franko rescues him, and Gabe and Elliot try to break into the weapons shop through the back entrance, triggering the hidden Claymore mine and detonating it. Gabe shields Elliot from the brunt of the damage, being severely injured in the process. Ollie, Mary and Stan attempted to burn down the barn the town barbeque is occurring in but are caught by werewolves as they try. They are attacked, and Mary is caught. Ollie shoots the werewolf, killing it, but blowing off Mary's ear in the process. They eventually escape, and everyone retreats back to the RV. Maggie and Bel reach the edge of town but are diverted at a bridge by a police officer. They eventually realise that the diversion is taking them too long, and stop to summon a crossroads demon. One appears, and Maggie demands to talk to Crowley. Crowley appears, and eventually tells them that Bran will be in St. Louis, Missouri in five hours. The two leave, intending to catch Bran before he leaves again. Later on the RV, everyone regroups, and in light of everyone's injuries, decide to leave Cairo and bring the injured to the hospital. At the hospital, Ollie, Stan and Maggie leave the rest, leaving Sam and Franko in charge of the RV, telling them they'll be back when they find Bran. The episode ends with a flashback to Bran leaving town, being diverted through the mountains by the same police officer, whose eyes flash purple as Bran drives away. Bran stops at a diner and drinks a cup of tea, unaware that it has been drugged and passes out. =Characters= Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien Recurring Cast *Crowley - Mark Sheppard Guest Cast * Purple Eyes - Thomas Leonard Moore